The New Deal: What's so wrong about giving in?
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Damon just kissed Elena. It was gentle, sweet and respectful. It left no room for screaming at Damon, no excuse for slapping and worse... nowhere to run from the fact that it had happened. Elena knows how he feels, but what about her own feelings?
1. Chapter 1

~The New Deal:What's so wrong about giving in?~

**This happens after Season 3, Episode 10: The New Deal **

**I woke up with this story in my head. I know is probably not going to go there in the TV series which will mean that this will end up being AU, but for now...**

**The truth is that I was puzzled by the kiss. It wasn't epic like the kiss Stelena shared in season 1. It wasn't explosive like I always expect Delena to be. It was so simple and matter of fact that it puzzled me and I guess it made my mind come up with a story to with it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! I already have all 3 chapters written so I will upload them immediately. As usual reviews help me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

Elena closed the front door and leaned against it with her eyes closed and took a deep deep breath to steady herself. She slowly brushed her finger tips on her lips feeling the tingling sensation that still lingered on them.

**"Did Damon Salvatore just kiss me?"** - she asked herself incredulously trying to reign in her thoughts, feelings and, above all her, hormones. Elena was trying her best to convince herself that the kiss was an hallucination; that her response to it was... well, a side effect of the stresses of the day. After all she _did_ find out that Stefan was a confirmed insensitive brooding prick – Elena huffed at the memory. They had _almost_ lost Alaric thanks to Tyler's hybrid fanatics. As if that wasn't enough, she had also _chosen_ to send her only surviving relative, her brother, away from this nightmare. Elena knew it was the right thing to do but it only deepened the feelings of loneliness that were twisting into her heart... And now this..., this gentle kiss...

Of course Elena knew how Damon felt. Even if he hadn't been obvious about it, she could read through his sarcasm and masks like he was an open book. The thing was that Elena had chosen a long time ago not to deal with Damon's feelings and carry on as if they were best of friends, which they were, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She also knew she was physically attracted to him, after all who wouldn't be? He had dreamy eyes, a body to swoon over and a bedroom reputation to die for. Above all, Damon was a loyal friend to her and that was sexier than all his others attributes combined. Elena had managed to keep him in check part because of her blind obstinate need to save Stefan and in part thanks to Damon's ability to be a in your face flirt. Whenever he had tried to cross the line she had always diffused the situation with a slap, a huff or angry words, and that was that. Disaster averted, situation under control.

This kiss however was different – Elena almost purred thinking about it. It was gentle, loving, it was sweet and respectful. The kiss left no room for screaming at Damon, no excuse for slapping and worse... nowhere to run from the fact that it had happened. Elena knew how he felt... but she wasn't how she felt either for him or about anything at this moment. She had been on fight mode for so long that the only feelings she had allowed herself where about defending, protecting, rescuing and surviving. She had been so hell-bent on saving Stefan that she _never_ considered the fact that he didn't want to be saved. She had been so sure that it was best for Jenna and Caroline not to know anything and look how it turned out! All the successful and failed plans, all the wrong and right decisions played on her mind and she felt too young to carry the burdens she had witnessed in her life. Elena felt alone but she knew she was never alone with him around. Damon had always been there by her, for her, helping her survive one nightmare scenario after the other. She had thanked him tonight for it but she wasn't sure he understood how thankful she was. How without him she wouldn't have survived.

Just like that a thought entered Elena's mind. Once it was there it bounced around, settled itself and began to blossom. _**"What if..."**_ – Elena worried her lower lip with her teeth – _**"What if there is another way to thank him?'**_ – she sighed –_**"What's so wrong about giving him what he wants?"**_- she mused – _**"I do love him and I am attracted to him. I am not yet in love with him, but maybe...Maybe it will be enough?"**_ – Elena shook her head at the ridiculousness of the though and finally found the will to go upstairs and have a shower.

As she came out of the shower and went over to her dresser, Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror. The girl looking back had a glint in her eyes as if she was daring her to face her fears. Her hands ran through the choice of underwear, her fingers lingering on a pair of dark blue lacy panties. She picked a matching bra and placed them slowly on the bed. Taking a deep breath she went over to her wardrobe, selected a snug and soft wool dress and a pair of opaque tights to go with it. Ten minutes later Elena, perfume and make up on, hair arranged and high heeled, closed the front door behind her.

As she drove to the boarding house, a bottle of bourbon on the passenger seat, Elena was doing her best not to over think things. When she parked her car in front of the boarding house, she almost switched the engine on again to leave. However she caught a glimpse of her brown eyes in the mirror and could see that the dare was still there, so she braced herself and marched towards the front door, bottle in hand, heart sinking with every step.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patience my lovelies, next chapter will be here soon. :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

~The New Deal:What's so wrong about giving in?~

**This happens after Season 3, Episode 10: The New Deal **

**I woke up with this story in my head. I know is probably not going to go there in the TV series which will mean that this will end up being AU, but for now...**

**The truth is that I was puzzled by the kiss. It wasn't epic like the kiss Stelena shared in season 1. It wasn't explosive like I always expect Delena to be. It was so simple and matter of fact that it puzzled me and I guess it made my mind come up with a story to with it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! I already have all 3 chapters written so I will upload them immediately. As usual reviews help me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

Damon had gotten home and went straight to his bar. He didn't know what to feel or what to think. He had done it. He had kissed her. No pretence, no violence, no drama... he had simply kissed her. It was so pathetically simple that he kept wondering why he hadn't done it before. Well... he knew _why_... But what had Damon really confused is that she didn't fall into her normal routine. Elena hadn't screamed, slapped him or used sarcasm to diffuse the situation.

Her lips had been accepting of the kiss, soft and pliable against his own. It was nothing like the death bed kiss or like the passionate kiss he envisioned would be their first. It was a kiss that two people share when they know their destination but are not there yet. Her kiss was a kiss of recognition of the feelings he felt but it had nothing of her feelings in it. Like someone receiving a gift she accepted his kiss. She allowed him to kiss her but that is as far as it went... Damon groaned feeling hollow... no epic kiss, no sudden awakening of Elena's passion for him... He needed a drink. Scratch that, he needed a lot of drinks.

Damon had been abusing his bar for a couple of hours, trying to reach an elusive drunk state that was nowhere near. He lifted his head curiously when he hear Elena's car outside and feeling older than he should, dragged his body to the door to tend to the probable life and death emergency news the girl was coming to deliver. Why else would she come here? After all he was her good friend, wasn't he?

As Elena was about to knock on the door Damon opened it. Elena swallowed hard losing her nerve when she saw him framed by the oak door, gold light shining behind him, shirt unbuttoned revealing a bit too much for her self control to take.

Damon leaned against the door frame.

**"Hello Lena."** – he drawled as he took in what she was wearing –**"And what brings you here at this late hour?"**

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Elena froze. Her courage was definitely lost and her mind was screaming at her about how stupid her plan had been anyway. Trying to buy time for words to reach her mouth, Elena mechanically raised her arm, trusting the bottle into Damon's chest and almost loosing it when the back of her finger brushed his naked flesh.

When he felt her skin touch his he remained very still and slowly reached for the bottle, praying he wouldn't lose control.

"**Thank you?"** – he said hesitantly with a questioning raised eye-brow.

"**You are welcome."** – Elena mumbled automatically and started turning on her heel to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet. Hope you liked it. Last chapter will be up in a minute<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

~The New Deal:What's so wrong about giving in?~

**This happens after Season 3, Episode 10: The New Deal **

**I woke up with this story in my head. I know is probably not going to go there in the TV series which will mean that this will end up being AU, but for now...**

**The truth is that I was puzzled by the kiss. It wasn't epic like the kiss Stelena shared in season 1. It wasn't explosive like I always expect Delena to be. It was so simple and matter of fact that it puzzled me and I guess it made my mind come up with a story to with it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! I already have all 3 chapters written so I will upload them immediately. As usual reviews help me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Elena?"<strong> – Damon called and she turned around to look at him.

"**Will you drink with me?"**- he asked and moved aside to invite her in.

Feeling incapable of saying anything and feeling like there was no way out, Elena gave him a half hearted smile and nodded stiffly as she made her way into the house.

Both Damon and Elena headed for the parlour, Elena seating at the edge of the three person's leather sofa, hands nervously clasped on her lap, eyes inspecting the carpet at her feet. Damon came over with two glasses filled with her bourbon, handed one to her and sat on the other edge.

"**To better days."** – Damon toasted raising his glass.

"**To better days."** – Elena replied and closed her eyes as the liquid burned a path down her throat. When she opened her eyes again Damon was starring at her and she blushed at the intensity of his eyes.

"**Elena, what is **_**this**_** all about?"** – he asked waving his hand.

"**This what?"** – she asked in a strangled voice that did not come out as she wanted.

Damon moved closer and gently run his index finger along the hem of her skirt making Elena sight softly.

"**This... this dress, you looking so pretty, the bottle of bourbon. What's on your mind Elena?"** – he asked trying to hide a smirk.

"**Nothing?"** – Elena replied almost pleadingly but the look in Damon's eyes told her that he was not buying any of it.

Elena took a deep breath, desperately trying to reason herself out of this situation. However, she knew that look in Damon's eyes. He was not going to let this one go and was going to torture her into saying it.

* * *

><p><strong>One little small chapter left.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

~The New Deal:What's so wrong about giving in?~

**This happens after Season 3, Episode 10: The New Deal **

**I woke up with this story in my head. I know is probably not going to go there in the TV series which will mean that this will end up being AU, but for now...**

**The truth is that I was puzzled by the kiss. It wasn't epic like the kiss Stelena shared in season 1. It wasn't explosive like I always expect Delena to be. It was so simple and matter of fact that it puzzled me and I guess it made my mind come up with a story to with it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! I already have all 3 chapters written so I will upload them immediately. As usual reviews help me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>Damon observed the emotions playing on Elena's face with unabashed fascination. He was taken out of his reverie when her expression turned slightly angry; covering most of the embarrassment he had notice earlier.<p>

"**Fine. You win."** – Elena said all of a sudden. Her lips in a hard line and her browns knitted in frustration.

"**I win?"** – Damon asked confused.

Elena looked at him and blurted it out. - **"You kissed me." **– blushing violently.

Damon looked at her amused –**"I did."**

Elena rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to make this easy on her...

"**It got me thinking."**- she said hesitantly.

Damon raised a curious eye brow but was not allowed to speak as Elena steamed rolled on.

"**Well... I know you like me."** – Elena raised her eyes to him seeking confirmation.

"**I more than like you Elena."** – Damon replied simply. Elena blushed, gave a stiff nod and looked down at her hands.

"**And, and...well...I don't know if I more than like you... yet."** – she twisted her hands nervously –**"But I do like you... and...now, you know, that I am single again...maybe..."**- Elena stuttered, her hands stilling when Damon reached out and placed his hands on hers. As he raised her chin she met his concerned eyes.

"**Elena, what exactly are you proposing?"**

"**Errm...that we try?"**- she replied in a very small voice but felling more courageous continued – **"I don't want to give you false hopes. And I understand if you don't want to try it. But since I don't know if I more than like you yet, there is a chance that I might...learn to more than like you that is and..."**

Her next words were lost as Damon leaned in and silenced her lips with a sweet kiss. When he moved away, hands holding both sides of her face, she looked up at him.

"**I would very much like to try it Elena."** – Damon smiled at her and Elena smiled back.

"**Oh thank God!"** – she said relieved and she threw herself in his arms.

Damon chuckled amused.

"**You can call me anything you like honey."**

Elena giggled and slapped his arm gently.

"**Just shut up and kiss me already!"**

With a fake roll of his eyes Damon obeyed more than willingly. He tightened his arms around her precious body and brought her into the passionate kiss he had always wanted to share with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :)<strong>


End file.
